Dovahkiin:The Stormcloak and The Imperial
by J.Rabbit.1201
Summary: A skyrim/PPl story. Paige McCullers is a young blacksmith in the city of Windhelm, where she was abandoned as a child. Emily Fields is an Imperial soldier from a legacy family and a want to leave it all behind and live a simple life. While in Whiterun, the first dragon has been sighted, and now two sides at war, bring out the first of the new generation. A dragonborn.
1. Introduction

A skyrim/PLL crossover? Why not right? As a gamer, I've created the Paige character in my personal game of Skyrim and currently using her my inspiration for this story. I can't promise speedy updates, once a month or so, but I have been building the characters and their backstories for a bit now. This is just a basic outline of the characters and how they fit into the Skyrim world. I can answer any questions, and reviews are most welcomed and quite helpful in the writing process for me. This is my first story. I hope you (Whomever you are) enjoy it!

Paige McCullers

Race-Nord

Age: 22

Profession-Blacksmith

Location: Windhelm, Skyrim

Skills-Smithing. Trained with one and two handed weapons. Has a limited knowledge of alteration spells, such as Transmute and Flame spells. Has no desire to know more.

Parentage-Nords

Nick McCullers-Housecarl to Jarl Peter the Disquieting.

Catherine McCullers-(Deceased) Merchant in Whiterun. Deals in jewelries and metals from all across Skyrim

Bio-

At the age of 10, Paige was kidnapped while on a merchant route with her mother. She was first taken to Windhelm barracks, tried for the crimes of her father's allegiance to the imperial legion. When word was sent to Whiterun of Paige's demise, the response was shift. "The blood of one child is not worth the blood of a 100 imperial soldiers." The Jarl at Windhelm, a soft spoken man named Francis, took pity on the young Nord. She was, after all, a true daughter of Skyrim and for him, the blood of one true daughter was worth more than the bloodshed of a 1000 imperial legionnaires. He took the young girl under his wing, but she truly shined with the Windhelm blacksmith. As she grew, she became the Jarl's chief blacksmith, crafting the weapons for the soldiers of Windhelm and its neighboring camps. She owns a small forge next to the Palace of the King. Her dream, once the war is finally over, is to return to Whiterun and become a member of the Companions and become the first McCullers to wield her hammer at the Skyforge.

Emily Fields.

Race-Redguard/Imperial

Age: 21

Profession-Housecarl to the youngest daughter of the Jarl of Whiterun

Location-Born in Solitude, traveling to Whiterun

Skills-One handed combat, blocking, archery. Limited knowledge of two handed weapons. No knowledge of magicks

Parentage-

Pamela Fields- Redguard

Housecarl to the Thane of Solitude, Darren Wilden, the unrested.

Wayne Fields-Imperial

Commander of the Imperial Legion

Bio-

Emily was born into an Imperial family. At a young age, while under the tutorage of Erza Fitz, she met her lifelong companion, Spencer Hastings, the youngest daughter to Jarl Peter the Disquieting. At the age of 15, she was sworn into the Imperial Legion, and with the rise of the new Jarl, given a place in his court with becoming the Housecarl to the future Jarl of Whiterun. She wanted to live a quiet life in Whiterun, making a life with an inn as a merchant and an innkeeper. That was not the life for a Fields. The Empire was her life

Side Characters

Spencer Hastings- The Youngest Daughter to Jarl Peter the Disquieting and Jarl Veronica the Strength. Is next in line to become the Jarl of Whiterun.

Tobias Stormcloak (Cavanagh) –The new Jarl of Windhelm. A quiet man, who runs the stormcloaks with an iron fist.

Caleb Rivers- A former member of the Thieves Guild in Riftin. A Stormcloak captain. He is still a master lock pick and has recently returned from a trip to Riftin.

Hanna Marin- Innkeeper at the Golden Apple Inn. Has acted as a spy for the stormcloak regime for over a year. Recently returned from a trip to Riftin.

Aria Montgomery- An Apprentice mage in the College of Winterhold. Has agreed to make the journey from Winterhold to become an apprentice under the High Mage of Whiterun.

Mona Vanderwaal- Adept Mage at the college of Winterhold. Has been researching the legend of Alduin for some time. Has an extensive knowledge of the realm, and all its happenings.

Erza Fitz-Mage at the College of Winterhold. Has summoned a new apprentice to take his place in Whiterun while he returns for training under the Arch Mage.

Noel Kahn- the Wolf- Is the Thane of Whiterun, and especially cruel to its subjects. Is known for lavish parties, funded by his father, the Jarl of Markarth.

Melissa Hastings- Eldest daughter of the Jarl of Whiterun. Has married the newly widowed Jarl of Markarth to strengthen the two cities hold in Skyrim.

Garrett Reynolds- The Unsully- executioner of Whiterun. Takes his job very seriously.

Jenna Marshall- Sister to the Jarl of Windhelm. Labelled a traitor, she is living a lavish life in Whiterun. Her blindness aids in her claims of clairvoyance. Married to Garrett.

Alison DeLaurentis- A Dragon priestess who has gone missing. Mythos say she walked to the top of the highest mountain and became one with Alduin. Her family still reside in Solitude and have a heavy influence in the Imperial Legion.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Paige McCullers pulled the molten sword out of the forge. With the greatest of ease, she walked it over to the vat of oil, quenching it immediately. As it tempered, she wiped the soot from her forehead, as she brought out a second tempered sword, and swung her hammer, banging out the edge to the new steel sword. The forge roared loudly as one of her many apprentices loaded more coal into the fire and bellowed. Paige examined her work and again began the tempering process. She felt the familiar heat hit her face from the forge, and the smell of coal burning away behind her. It was home, and she couldn't think of anything better than standing at that forge. The fires began to smolder slightly as she felt the door open, the frosted air of Windhelm blowing strongly into the forge.

"Close the door!" Paige yelled as she stood and wiped her hands on her apron. She looked to the door and saw a familiar face. "Ah…Captain Rivers, back from the Rift so soon?" Paige asked as she grabbed a pouch for him and tossed it his way.

"Yep. How have things been Paige?" Caleb Rivers asked. The taller man wore a new pelt on his coat and a smile on his face as he opened the pouch. He pocketed them in his satchel quickly, before pulling out another piece of parchment.

"My trip was wonderful. It felt good to be amongst the thieves again. In fact, Lucas has an order for you. But…it will have to wait." Caleb said seriously. Paige turned back towards him, her hand filled with two bottles of Nord Mead she had saved for her friend. She looked to his hand and placed the bottle down immediately. He handed it to her, and upon opening, closed her eyes.

"A Rite to Service? I am a true daughter of Skyrim, but the Jarl has never demanded my service beyond the forge. Why would he need me now?" Paige asked as she signaled to her fellow blacksmiths, telling them to finish up the two swords and bare the trip home, with a blessing from Talos. She grabbed her own ice wolf pelted coat, and followed Caleb out.

"the Jarl shall explain, Paige. He has a reason for everything." Caleb said quietly, before opening the doors to the Palace of the King. Surrounding them were their fellow stormcloaks, eating, training, talking the lessons of war. Caleb and Paige made their way towards the front of the room, where Jarl Tobias Stormcloak sat and watched his fellow sons and daughters of Skyrim. The Young Jarl stared quietly as his subjects made his way towards him. His ice blue eyes never left that of Paige or Caleb's presence. The lore of the newest Jarl was that his mother, a young mage driven insane by the war, consumed the essence of an Ice Wraith, giving the new Jarl the cold edge over his enemies and the ever icy stare as he fought for his kingdom.

"Paige, Caleb, welcome back to Windhelm, brother." Toby said as he removed his crown, and placed in on the ebony table in front of him.

"My Jarl, a rite to service? I have been your honored smith for 5 years now. Served under and your father since I took the oath as a young girl. Why call me into your service now?" Paige asked as Toby shook his head and pointed towards the war room. Quickly, he, Caleb, and Paige were behind the steel doors, as Toby sat at the map of the realm, with a marker over Whiterun.

"We have a mission of the utmost importance. The only thing stopping us, is gaining access to Whiterun. We are all known by the Whiterun guard. You, my friend, have no alliance to your former home, nor do you have any alliance to ours officially or at least officially to the empire." Toby explained as Paige frowned. A rite of service…the draft into the stormcloaks for the true sons and daughters of Skyrim. It was a privilege to be called to fight with her brothers and sisters, but she knew her place. Her place was in front of the forge, creating the weapons that would bring down the empire once and for all and ascend Toby to High King of Skyrim. "As a favor to me, and to Caleb, we need you to go to Whiterun and retrieve his new wife." Toby said as Paige turned towards him.

"And how is it that less than a week after taking the vow at the temple of Mara, is it that your new wife needs me to rescue her?" Paige demanded as Caleb frowned.

"She is a former member of the thieves' guild. She was going in for a score of orichalcum from an imperial caravan. She is still at the bannered mare. She can't get out of the city without being detected with the shipment. You need it as much as we do, Paige." Toby said as he sat in his bear fur lined throne. "We need to resources, and Hanna has them. She is Caleb's wife, and by Talos and Mara, we cannot let her stay in Whiterun." Toby said with more authority. Paige sighed heavily as Caleb pulled out the pouch.

"You want to meet her, don't you?" Caleb asked as Paige rolled her eyes.

"But at what cost to us? A thief? Any other reason that I need a rite of service to retrieve a thief?" Paige asked as she circled her friends.

"Her father was the former Housecarl to the Jarl of the Reach. Before the Nords were driven away by the imperials, he was the second in command of the reach. She is the only one who would know the first thing about our way into the reach." Caleb answered honestly as Paige picked up a dagger, and sighed heavily.

"When do I leave?" Paige asked seriously. Caleb looked over to the Jarl, and he smiled knowingly.

"At once. Your horse is being packed for the journey. You, my sister, will do us a great service." Toby said as Paige nodded.

"I just man a forge. How could I be the only one?" Paige whispered to herself as Caleb and Toby spoke stragy, now ignoring the blacksmith as she left the room, heading back out into the snow covered city she called home.

Xxx

Whiterun-1 week later

Xxx

"Open the gate!" A soldier yelled as a carriage came to a slow halt at the giant wooden and iron gates of Whiterun. The black and gold carriage slowly moved through the city of Whiterun, slowly passing by the shops and homes as it made it ascent up the crown jewel of the city. Dragonsreach was a sight to see. And inside, two young women gazed upon it with the utmost curiosity and excitement as the soldiers lead them to the stairs. The young women in a ivory dress turned to the young soldier next to her, and smiled warmly.

"Home sweet home." She said as the tanned soldier nodded and jumped out of the carriage, before walking around it, and greeting the site of the Jarl of Whiterun, and his own Housecarl by his side.

"Welcome home, Spencer." The Jarl said as the young pale woman, the Jarl's daughter Spencer, walked out and hugged her father tightly. "I hope the trip wasn't too awful." He continued as Spencer shook her head.

"Oh no father, it was nearly a month's long journey through the snow, and swamp, and through various giant camps and stormcloak warnings at every turn. Not filled with fright at all." Spencer said as her companion hung back with the Housecarl to the Jarl.

"Welcome, young captain." The Housecarl said as the tanned soldier saluted him.

"Lieutenant McCullers, my father has told me loads about Whiterun and your customs. I'm Captain Emily Fields." She said as he nodded and she rested.

"Ah, the daughter of General Fields. He is the hero of Solitude. We welcome any child of his here in Whiterun. Are you ready to assume your own duties? The young Hastings will need her own Housecarl the day she becomes the Jarl. And you have been hand selected by Jarl Veronica Hastings herself." The Housecarl, a man named Nick, said as he led the two of them up the steps of the Dragonsreach.

"Our quarters are this way, Captain." He said as she gathered her bag and sword and followed the greying Nord up the stone stairs towards the Guard Barracks.

"How long have you've been Housecarl, sir?" Emily asked as he smiled and opened one of the empty rooms.

"Many, many years." He simply answered as he let her into the room. "The young princess' room is directly above yours. Your duty and training begins in the morning. For now, let the Jarl and his daughter have their celebrations." Sir Nick said as Emily nodded and dropped her bag. The Housecarl nodded to her and made his quick exit as Emily opened her bag. She grabbed the dress her mother bought her for this engagement. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings. The small room contained a small bed, a Whiterun guard's uniform, and new cache of weapons hung on the wall. She walked over and grabbed the new steel sword and replaced it, immediately preferring her own to the shiny metal in front of her. She looked over to the table and was greeted with a bowl of hot stew and a bottle of Nord mead. She sat down and began eating the stew, waiting for the call to join the party above her. Her mind slipped to her family back in Solitude, as she ate the warm stew. She had hoped to stay behind with them, but having grown up alongside with the daughter of the Jarl, she was the first and only choice for the new position in Whiterun. At least here, she wasn't surrounded by the increasing battles between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. At least here, there was room to roam, and feel like she could breathe without having hearing about her role as a Housecarl to a future Jarl. She shook free of her thoughts, with a note to herself to write her mother as soon as she returned from the party, and began dressing in her party dress, immediately getting back into her soldier and protector mindset.

Xxx

The Bannered Mare – Same Day

Xxx

The ride from Windhelm was a long one, but not an unfamiliar one. The young blacksmith opened the door to the Inn and found her way towards the Innkeeper. Her eyes scanned the room slowly as she informed the small man, a sprout named Lucas, who she was. He nodded knowingly and smiled at the young stormcloak, before handing her a key to the room above them. She kept her eyes on the patrons of the Bannered Mare, before catching sight of the woman that Caleb described. A young blonde sat in the corner, drinking her mead and watched as Paige walked towards her.

"When Caleb sent word that he was sending a man, I didn't expect this." She said as Paige frowned and sat across from her.

"He figures that it's safer to send an unknown blacksmith to Whiterun than a known stormcloak soldier." Paige said as she looked around the blonde. "Paige. If anyone has a greater interest in what you've acquired, it's me. I man the forge for Toby." Paige whispered as the blond smiled.

"Hanna. Caleb mentioned you. The Housecarl's daughter. What would he do if he knew you were here?" Hanna said as Paige shrugged and took a drink of her own mead.

"I'd rather not mention the Housecarl. The sooner we get what you have, the sooner we can return to Windhelm and you to your husband." Paige said shortly, as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"He also mentioned you were all business." Hanna said as she stood and indicated for her to follow. She led the two of them up to her own room. Summoning Paige to shut the door behind her, Hanna revealed loose boards under her bed. She pulled out the bag with a huff, and pulled out a second bag as Paige walked over and helped her.

"Caleb had a friend who owned him a favor. He is the current smith for the Companions." Hanna said as Paige revealed the Battleax. "It's Skyforge Steel. Caleb mentioned that you would appreciate it more than the regular Stormcloak. It's your payment for retrieving me." Hanna said as Paige smirked, before looking down with a sigh.

"He did owe me for this. Forgive my…attitude. Coming into the city that turned their back on me wasn't my idea of getting away from Windhelm for a while." Paige said as Hanna smiled warmly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I get it. Let's get the fuck out of Whiterun." Hanna said as Paige nodded. She helped pack up the bars of orichalcum. Hanna grabbed her bags and followed Paige out the door. They made their way down the stairs and out the doors of the Inn. Hanna winked at Lucas, who nodded and watched as the two stormcloaks walked out of the Inn and headed towards the gates of Whiterun. Paige pulled her hood up and followed the spunky blonde towards the looming gates, only inches away from getting to their horses, and back on the trail to Windhelm. As they reached the gate, they heard it above them. The roar pierced through the sky, awaking the whole of the Whiterun region. The guards looked towards the sky, and it became visible. The dragon soared over Whiterun, and made its way towards the small river village of Rosewood, less than an hour's ride away. Hanna looked back at Paige and a smile lit up her face.

"Oh no…we have orders. I'm not going on a fool's errand to watch a dragon be slaughtered." Paige said as she watched the creature fly towards the township. She wasn't about to mess with the likes of a dragon. Where the hell did it come from anyway? "The last dragon seen here was over 1000 years ago. There's no way we are going anywhere near it." Paige argued as Hanna smiled yet again and turned back to her fellow stormcloak.

"If we were able to bring back Dragon bones and scales, you could craft them into armor for the Jarl. We could protect the men, and you get a new material to craft into something new." Hanna reasoned as Paige looked back toward the sky. She watched as the guards ran from Dragonsreach, as the citizens scurried back to their homes, and as Hanna, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "We can even make Toby a new crown and new armor for Caleb." Hanna said as Paige rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we wait for the guards to take care of it, and then we go in and salvage what we can. There will be enough for everyone." Paige said as Hanna squealed. They made their way out of the gates, and found their way to the horse Paige stashed away, quickly making their way towards the dragon ahead of them.

Xxx

Dragonsreach

Xxx

Emily, now fully dressed, joined the guards gathering in front of the Housecarl and the Jarl, their concerns covering their faces as the Jarl stood.

"Men! Ladies! We are Whiterun. We will take that dragon, and we will bring it back here. Take no prisoners men. I want that dragon!" The Jarl yelled as the Housecarl came forth, and began the march out of the central city. Emily followed closely behind as they marched towards the small river village of Rosewood. The guards made their way to the dragon as he circled around the village, roaring loudly as the Whiterun guards stood at attention. They cried out as they ran forth, fighting the giant dragon as it landed in the field, breathing fire towards the guards. The screams were heard through the silent night, as they fought harder towards killing the dragon. In the tree line, stood Hanna and Paige watching as the dragon slowly took down the Whiterun guards.

"There's no way they will take it down." Paige whispered as Hanna knelt close to her.

"Then we will." Hanna said pointing to the Skyforge axe on Paige's back.

"They are going to be killed…the least we can do is help!" Paige yelled as Hanna held her down.

"If we help, we'll be killed. This is what they have trained for." Hanna said as she continued to watch. "Besides, we need to info Toby and Caleb as soon as possible." Hanna argued as she watched the Whiterun guards fighting against the dragon.

"And if they all fall, then it comes after us next. Stay behind then. If I don't come back, the map to the closest camp is in my satchel with my rite of service. They will take you back to Windhelm." Paige said as she stripped off her bag, and grabbed the battle ax and healing potions. She ran as Hanna screamed for her to stop. Paige made her way towards dragon, weaving through the Whiterun guards and taking a swing at the dragon herself. The guards grew tired and weak, but continued to fight as the young stormcloak rushed passed them. As she did, she caught glimpse of the young Housecarl who rode in with the princess of Whiterun. The tan Imperial rushed to her side and took a swing with her own steel sword. She turned as she heard a familiar voice yell to the troops to fall back. Her father, still in command after so many years, stood in the back of the troops, easily commanding them as they were killed all around her. Paige felt a familiar fury, a familiar anger fill her body. She poised herself with the ax next to the young imperial, who nodded and followed her towards the dragon. With a rush, Paige let out a shout, but one unlike the screams of the guards. She felt it stir deep within her body, building like the fires from her forge. With a final push, she shouted, and felt the force leave her body with a resounding force. The dragon faltered, as the young Nord stood still. With a final swing, Paige swung the axe and bought it down on the neck of the dragon, cleanly severing its head from its body. The Whiterun guards stood still, surrounding the stormcloak blacksmith as she panted heavily in front of the defeated dragon. "Holy fuck…"

Then it happened. As the dragon's body slowly burned to ash, Paige felt it. The rush of something taking over her body, consuming her in a powerful force. She dropped to her knees as it continued to consume her. The young imperial next to her, dropped next to her, checking for injuries and to see what was going on with the stormcloak.

"Dovahkiin." A guard behind them whispered as the rush stopped, and Paige was able to stand on her own again. The Housecarl to the Jarl forced his way through the mess of guards, before standing in front of the daughter he thought was dead. He watched as she slowly stood up and stared up at the father who abandoned her.

"Seize her. Bring her to the dungeon." He said simply, as he turned his back. Two Whiterun guards grabbed her up as she began to fight against them. Her eyes went to the tree line where Hanna hid. Their eyes met briefly as the guards hooded Paige, and knocked her out cold. Emily Fields, the young imperial, grabbed the Skyforge ax on the ground and followed suit, unsure of what had happened before her eyes.


	3. Chapter 1: The Tunnels

Xxx

White Run-Dragonsreach Dungeon

Xxx

With a splash of water, Paige McCullers awoke. She shook the excess off her face and turned towards the source of the water. She was greeted with the faces of the Housecarl, the Jarl's Steward, a short man by the name of Byron, and the young woman from the field. The fourth man wore a dark hood and held the bucket and a wicked look upon his face. She took him in, memorizing his face as the Housecarl stepped forwards.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a booming voice, staring down at the daughter he had long thought dead and forgotten.

"I believe that has nothing to do with you, Housecarl McCullers. I am my own person. I have no allegiance to anyone. I am a free Nord traveling between cities. You have no right to arrest me. I have committed no crime, Housecarl." Paige declared as he shook his head and turned towards Byron.

"Your daughter, can she make a potion to make her talk?" Nick asked as Paige's and the young tan woman's eyes widened at the notion.

"We can ask, but the greybeards will be…" Byron began as Nick rolled his eyes.

"There is no dragonborn. Let alone one who is a known stormcloak member." Nick said as Paige's eyes found his again. She knew this wasn't the truth, she knew that there was no way he could've known that she was still under the thumb of the stormcloaks, let alone the person who created the weapons to take down the Imperials in battle, his very soldiers on more than one occasion. "In your belongings we found the bearings of a Stormcloak crest. We used our spies and confirmed you reside in Windhelm. That makes you a traitor to the Empire and to Whiterun. Far from innocent." The Housecarl said as Paige let out a chuckle, before feeling her arms hoisted up above her head, leaving her prone to the Imperials in front of her.

"If I am far from innocent, then it is you with the blood of an imperial born daughter left for dead in Windhelm. The blood of one daughter wasn't worth the blood of 100 hundred Imperial soldiers." Paige said as Nick sneered and spit at her feet.

"I have no daughter. Any such claim is false. She carried A Skyforge Battleax. That is Imperial property. Stolen goods for a Stormcloak. That's time in the dungeon. Add on trespassing, and processing stolen goods in Whiterun." The Housecarl said sternly. "Make sure she makes it to the dungeon." He added before leaving the room finally. The steward stared at her and let out a sigh.

"You were a young girl in an empire that was just starting to bloom. Your sacrifice bought us the time to form our armies." Byron spoke as he circled Paige. "But a dragonborn…had we known, he wouldn't have let you out of his sight." Byron said as he turned to the young imperial in the room. "Go on home to your wife, Garratt. Captain Fields can escort her down to the dungeon." Bryon said as Garratt nodded, and as he exited. Byron sat and stared at the Dragonborn in his presence. "We can offer you freedom, for your Stormcloak leader." Byron said as Paige smiled.

"As I stated, I am a free Nord, traveling through Whiterun. I had obtained the Ax from a friend in a legal trade. The stormcloak cloak, lifted off a dead soldier and brought with me for warmth through the mountains. I am no Dragonborn, I am just a woman, traveling around Skyrim, as I was left to do by my father." Paige assured again as Byron nodded.

"Well, Housecarl McCullers has me sending his daughter down into a dungeon for performing a shout." Byron said as they heard it. The Greybeards bellowed throughout Skyrim. The ground shook as the three held on to the gates as it stopped, confirming what Byron stated to the Housecarl. The first Dragonborn in over a thousand years, and she sat in the dungeon of the Dragonsreach. Emily looked at Byron and stepped forward.

"She must be released. The greybeards are the only ones who know the thumes and can teach her how to defeat Alduin. Once one comes, it is only a matter of time before he appears again." Emily said, reciting the very history lessons she loathed.

"Captain, we have our orders. Escort her down." Byron said as she nodded, and opened the door, grabbing the prisoner and pulling her up to her feet. Paige chuckled quietly as Emily led her down to the dungeon.

"I was born here. I played in these halls. I know every passage of the dungeon. How easily the Housecarl forgets." Paige said as Emily's eyes widened as Paige head butted her, and began running further down the stairs. Emily shook off the hit, and quickly ran after her. Paige made a sharp right and found a small grate. With her tied hands, she lifted it up, just as Emily reached the turn. Dropping down, she found herself in the tunnels, and sighed in relief. She began running, as the young Captain followed her down deeper. Paige made another sharp turn, and pressed herself against the wall. As the young captain made the same turn, she raised her bound hands up, and brought them swiftly down onto Emily, knocking her off her feet. She made a reach for her dagger, when Emily blocked her and kicked her knees, tripping Paige. As the blacksmith fell, Emily jumped up and drew her sword, pointing it inches from Paige's nose. Paige began to sit up as Emily brought it even closer, stopping the blacksmith from rising from her position.

"Stop. My whole life has been dedicated to this sword. I can kill you in an instant." Emily said as Paige laid still.

"I have, damn you. Draw back!" Paige yelled, catching the notch in the hilt. "The signature on your hilt. That was once a stormcloak's sword, correct?" Paige asked as her eyes stayed on Emily's.

"How could you possibly…" Emily said as Paige interrupted her.

"The metalwork. That was the signature of my former master, may Talos grant him peace." Paige said as Emily turned it, and saw it. She turned it back and aimed it back at the blacksmith on the ground. "If I'm lying, look at the sword of any stormcloak out there. They bear the same slashes in the hilt. The mark of the bear." Paige assured as Emily stepped back.

"Who are you?" Emily asked as Paige inched back slightly.

"Exactly as I've been said. I am simply traveling through the cities. I was meeting a friend her to help her travel back to Windhelm before traveling down to the Rift. I have no alliance to any region. Let alone the stormcloaks." Paige lied through her teeth as Emily watched her every move.

"That doesn't explain how you knew the master's mark." Emily said sternly.

"They weren't lying when they said I was taken by Stormcloaks as a child. The only difference is that I wasn't the child he mourned. That child was supposedly killed at the hands of the Stormcloak leader." Paige said as Emily moved closer as Paige kicked the sword and began to crawl away, and began trying to stand again. Emily reached her quickly ad knocked her over again.

"The friend, can they confirm your story?" Emily asked as Paige laughed.

"She's halfway to Windhelm by now." Paige said as Emily grabbed her bound hands. She started to drag her back towards the tunnel.

"How do we get out of here?" Emily asked as Paige chuckled.

"You're not from Whiterun…you'll never get out of here without my help." Paige assured as Emily frowned.

"We can go back to the grate." Emily answered as Paige smirked.

"And how will you lift me up it with my hands tied?" Paige asked back as Emily let out a frustrated sigh.

"And what? I let you go and you get me out of here? You know I'll have to arrest you again." Emily said as Paige again shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"You let me go, I lead you back to Whiterun's gate, and you tell them I escaped." Paige said as Emily shook her head.

"No way. I have only gotten to this post, I can't just let my first prisoner go the day I arrived." Emily argued as Paige let out a tired sigh and stood upright.

"Well, it seems we are at an impasse. You need a prisoner and I need to leave Whiterun. Yet I know how to get out of here, even with my hands tied." Paige said as Emily kept her blade squarely on the young Nord.

"And I have a blade. You will lead us out of here, and I will lead us to the dungeon." Emily assured as Paige shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"The exit leads to a farm a mile outside of the city. There are over a dozen tunnels that lead to dead ends, and to the Rosewood River. Now that river is at least 15 miles from the gate. You're obviously not from Whiterun. You wouldn't have had the time or training to navigate back to Whiterun before sun rise. I'll have been missing in all that time." Paige negotiated and smiled at the Imperial in front of her. Emily sighed deeply and thought. The prisoner was right. There would be no way for her to get back to the city in time on her own, so if she let this girl go, she could get back before her presence was needed again. With that, it would bring a missing prisoner, and finally a failure of her first set of orders. She thought as Paige watched her intensely. The young black smith took great interest in the Imperial guard in front of her. She was a Redguard for sure, but with a clear Imperial lineage. Her coat of arms was a simple one, a sword over wheat. That of the commander that lead the charge against Jarl Francis and won some 15 years ago. Paige was a small child when her father returned from the front lines and was award the honor of Housecarl to the Jarl of Whiterun. This was before her capture, and imprisonment at the Palace of the Kings not too long after the battle for Skyrim ended with the Imperial victory. She took her in, the small details and the fact that she used a stormcloak weapon in her battles intrigued the young black smith. She stood still as the Imperial weighed her decision. There were dragons now, and the young Nord was called by the only people that could get her on the right track, and possibly back on the Imperial side of the war. Emily lowered her sword and watched the Nord.

"You need to get to the Greybeards then. If you're who Steward Montgomery says you are, than you know you have to go to High Hrothgar. You performed the shout, you go to the greybeards. Then, we return here." Emily said as Paige chuckled. She could easily divert them and get track to the closest camp. She could lose her on the pass. She just needed to get her hands free. She could easily do that.

"Fine. But free my hands. And we can go to High Hrothgar." Paige said easily, hoping that it can convince the Imperial to free her.

"Not a chance." Emily said as Paige shrugged.

"And we are at an impasse again. I can't lead you and track our way up to High Hrothgar with my hands tied. I'm sure you've never been either. Seeing as it's not exactly the prime vacation spot in Skyrim." Paige said as Emily frowned as rolled her eyes. She sheathed her sword and grabbed her dagger.

"Once we get out of these tunnels, then I will cut free." Emily said as Paige nodded and stepped off the way. She signaled towards a tunnel on the right, and led them away.

Xxx

Outside of Whiterun-Hasting Farms

Xxx

The two finally exited, and saw the city at a calm. The blacksmith stretched as the imperial looked towards Skyrim. She needed to get a message back to Spencer. She could get them to High Hrothgar easily. She knew she would want to join them on the journey as well. But how to get word to the jarl's daughter? She looked over at the prisoner she kept, and sighed inwardly. This was not how her start in Whiterun was supposed to start. She was helping a fugitive escape to learn how to defeat the Dragons. Paige stared out towards the direction of Eastmarch. She knew the closest stormcloak camp was only miles out. She could get them there, she could easily escape, and plead them to let the Imperial go. By the time Emily made it back to Whiterun, she would be in Eastmarch, and safe from capture again. It would only be a few miles. A few miles and she would insure her freedom, and then make her way back to the Jarl. Her only hope was now in the hands of the plucky blonde wife of the Captain of the Stormcloaks. Hopefully Hanna listened to her as she ran towards that damned dragon.

"I need to get a message to Whiterun. Then we can get started on getting to High Hrothgar." Emily said as she looked towards the Blacksmith.

"There's an Inn near the entrance of the camp. You can send a post through the keeper. It's no further than a couple miles. We can get there in less than an hour. As promised, we're out. My hands, captain?" Paige said as the Imperial guard nodded and pulled out the dagger, quickly cutting the ropes. The blacksmith rubbed her wrists slowly as she started down the path towards the camp. Emily quickly followed and continued to take in this Nord.

"Your hands, the burns, the knowledge of weapons. You man a forge, don't you?" Emily asked as Paige looked at her hands and laughed a little.

"It took you that long to see that?" Paige asked as she continued walking at a brisk pace.

"So, you were left to that blacksmith when they captured you?" Emily continued.

"The Jarl came to the barracks where they held captures. He read me the letter in my father's handwriting words I will never forget. The blood of one daughter wasn't worth the blood of 100 Imperial soldiers. The Jarl told me that the blood of a true daughter of Skyrim outweighed that of a 1000 Imperial soldiers. He had a young son, and we grew up together. I worked in the forge as an apprentice until my master retired. Once he did, I left Windhelm and traveled the realm." Paige said as she continued her pace down the path.

"So you know the Jarl?" Emily asked as Paige stopped

"Once I did. Now can we stop prodding and pointing into my life and make it to this camp so you can send your message?" Paige asked curtly, stopping Emily in her own tracks.

"Look, we are stuck together until I get you back to Whiterun. I can get you to High Hrothgar but you have to get me to the Inn." Emily assured as Paige nodded and continued towards the camp.

Xxx

Paige eyed the stormcloaks ahead. She knew that she was home free. She could get rid of the Imperial next to her, without hurting her and be back in Windhelm by week's end. She looked forward, and saw the blonde she sent to them. Hanna was still there. She looked at Emily, who was staring ahead of her. She saw the banner's quickly, before turning towards Paige. The blacksmith finally made her move, grabbing the sword from Emily quickly, and turning it on her. Emily's eyes widened as Paige faced the camp, and waved her arm towards the camp.

"Hanna!" Paige yelled, catching the attention of the blonde in the camp. A few stormcloaks saw the Imperial there, and followed down the path, towards the blacksmith assumed captured in Whiterun. "She's no threat!" Paige yelled, preventing any of them from drawing their swords. She looked at Emily and smiled. "Sorry. The stormcloaks gave me a home, and we have a camp close by." Paige said as Emily grabbed her dagger, and drew on Paige.

"Your father was right." Emily said as Paige shrugged.

"Sometimes he is. It has nothing to do with you, or anything Imperial. I was just helping out a friend. It's really nothing personal." Paige said quickly, as she stepped back. "Someone lead her to the edge of Whiterun and let her go. Let's get the fuck out of here." Paige said as she walked away, handing Emily's sword to the guard who stepped forward. "Make sure that returns to its owner." She commanded as Hanna walked over to her, joining the blacksmith as she shook her head at the blonde, before heading towards the camp. The imperial captain could only watch as the blacksmith walked away and as the stormcloak grabbed her, leading her away from the camp, and along the path they had previously traveled.


End file.
